Morning Tea
by Rose Thorne
Summary: After the wars, Quatre feels forgotten because everyone else seems to have moved on, beyond him. What will he do about it? YAOI. 3/4. Implied 1/2. Add on to one of Lev's fics. Plagiarism of this or any other of my fanfics will not be tolerated.


Morning Tea

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, and other large corporations and companies that I, sadly, have no affiliation with...yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Quatre's POV**

I smile weakly at Rashid as he gives me my morning tea. Poor Rashid is so worried about me. Of course, he has no clue why I am so ill. If he knew...I frown. If Rashid knew anything about it, all of my work would be for naught. I add my lump of 'sugar' to the tea and sip it, carefully betraying no sign of the concoction's bitterness. I do not want Rashid to take the tea away and bring me a new cup. I have learned since the first few times. 

Three months. Three months of small doses of the poison in the first cup of tea I have every morning. That is all it has taken to get this far. I have lost so much weight in such a short amount of time. So much that even the youngest of my twenty-nine sisters would be able to lift me easily, had they not disinherited me. I am dead to them...I look at my hand and marvel at the translucent quality of my skin. When I hold my arm up to the sun, I can see through it. A good sign that my work is nearly finished.

The wonderful thing about this poison was that it resembles sugar, which I mysteriously began to put in my tea every morning for the past three months. Only one lump in my morning tea, of course, and only in one cup. After that daily dose of death, I have another cup of tea, this time without 'sugar'.

After breakfast, of which I eat very little, Rashid leads in a familiar man. I force a smile. "Doctor Lupis! It is good to see you!" This man, this doctor, is the one person I live in fear of. Only he can possibly know what I am doing. Only the good doctor can link my symptoms to the poison. But so far, the doctor has shown no indication of knowing, blaming it on a virus that he can't detect.

The doctor examines me, as he does every week, and sighs. "I am sorry, Mr. Winner...The disease is progressing very quickly."

I carefully hide my happiness at that profound and wonderful statement and look at the doctor, forcing my huge blue eyes, which now seem too large for my dilapidated face, to open widely as if I am shocked. "B-but...I have been doing everything you said to do, doctor..."

Lupis sighs. "I am sorry, young man...You have a few days to live...A week at most. I suggest you put your affairs in order and make your peace with Allah. I am so sorry."

I force my face into a sad expression of resolve and nod, trying to look like a brave little soldier. From the pained expression on the doctor's face, I know that I have succeeded. "Thank you for trying to help me, Doctor Lupis. You have my gratitude."

The man looks stricken. "I do not deserve it, young sir. I failed you!"

I shake my head. I will not allow anyone who does not deserve to feel guilty upset because of me. "It is not your fault, Doctor. You tried your best..." I smile at the man. "And the best was all I can ask for." The man nods and Rashid shows him out. When they have left the room, I allow myself to smile. I am almost done...Now for the letters...I will write them and send them. There is no possible way that anyone will reach me in time. Not after I write them and send them out. The smile widens. But Trowa...My wonderful Trowa will arrive in time to watch me die and not be able to do anything about it, even though he will know exactly why I am dying. Trowa, who left me to stay with his sister. Trowa, who broke the promise he made to me so long ago. I quickly replace the smile with a thoughtful expression as I hear Rashid heading down the hall again.

"Master Quatre...Is there anything I can do..?" His eyes are red. He was crying, but he refuses to show that to me. I am sorry that I made him cry, but he, like everyone else, will be better off without me.

I smile at him, feigning ignorance at the fact that he has been crying, so as not to embarrass him. "I need to write some letters to people...Could you take me to my room please? It is a hard thing to do, and I would like to do it alone..." The large man very nearly bursts into tears right in front of me, but manages to recover and disguises the strangled sound that emits from his mouth as a cough. He nods, too overcome with emotion to say anything, and picks me up easily, carefully carrying me to my room. He seats me in a cushioned chair by my desk and gets my special writing pen and personalized stationary from the drawer. Then he leaves me alone in my room. I smile as I begin the first of my letters. 

_Dear Trowa..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Trowa's POV**

I rush off the plane, not caring as I shove others out of my way, his letter replaying in my mind over and over again, like a mantra.

_Dear Trowa..._

A woman curses at me as I bowl into her, nearly knocking her down, but I pay no heed.

_Have you forgotten me? I know you have. Everyone has..._

I dodge the airport security and dive into a taxi.

_You forgot your promise. Remember. You said we would be together after the war. You said that you loved me...Ah, well, that won't matter in a few days..._

I yell at the driver to hurry up, and he yells back. So I tell him that the love of my life is dying as we speak and he immediately rockets down an alley.

_You see, I am about to die. Oh, it's not a natural death by any means. You have forgotten me, so I am finishing the job..._

We pull up to the Winner mansion and I try to pay the man, but he does not want to accept the money. I throw it into the car and run to the front door.

_For the past few months, unbeknownst to Rashid, I have been taking poison in my morning tea. It has now so worked into my system that there is no way to save me..._

I force the front door open and race in and up the stairs, sprinting for all I'm worth to Quatre's room. I am so slow...Please don't let me be too late!! I grab the handle of the door and turn it, yanking at the door as I do.

_The doctor has given me, at most, a week to live. And I am writing to you right after I heard that wonderful news. Perhaps, if you hurry, you will get here in time to see me die..._

I stop short as I see the figure in the bed, barely realizing that Rashid has come up beside me. Quatre's cheeks are sunken. His skin is paler than the white sheets he lays on. His beautiful blonde hair is limp on his forehead. I rush to his side, praying that he is still alive.

_If not, I will wait for you on the other side. Forever yours, Quatre..._

His eyes open as I kneel beside the bed, and he smiles, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Trowa..." His voice is breathy and barely audible, and he seems to have trouble merely drawing breath.

I touch his face, my hand shaking with disbelief and horror at the condition of my only love. "Why..?"

"You forgot me...You left me...You all did...Just like my family..." He shudders suddenly, and I realize that he is near death. A smile cracks his face. "But I still love you...I forgive you..."

Tears overcome me and I sit on the bed and gather his shockingly light form into my arms, kissing him gently. "I'm so sorry, Quatre..." I sob.

He looks at me in wonder, horror crossing his features. "Don't cry, Trowa...Please...Be happy..."

Sobs wrack my body. "How can I be happy when the one person left in the world that I care about is dying..?"

He looks away. "You have your sister..."

He doesn't know... "Quatre...She's dead...She died a week ago of a sickness. I left to take care of her..."

Quatre blinks. "But...you never...contacted me..."

He's right...I never did. I was so busy that I forgot to. I hug him tightly. "I'm sorry..." He smiles at me, telling me with those beautiful blue eyes of his that he forgives me, for he can no longer speak. And I hold him, listening tearfully as his breath becomes shorter and more labored, eventually stopping as he dies in my arms.

"No..."

~Owari~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erm...This is a sequel to Lev's Always Forgotten, which can be read at http://pub26.ezboard.com/fgwaddictionfrm5.showMessage?topicID=1953.topic. I wrote this because you don't find fics like this out there. It probably sucks, having been written so fast, but I tried. Note to all ~ Suicide is BAD!! If you are thinking about this, or know someone who is, get yourself or them some help immediately! 


End file.
